CoronersIntervention
|caption = Shite loike this is why Ah tek bribes. Ah just don't get paid enough ta deal with all this crap. }} Introduction There is currently no introduction available for this character. Personality Nepres is straightforward, and sarcastic. While he is not the most intellectual legislacerator in the office, he is very intelligent. He is extremely good at maneuvering through sticky situations, and knows how to survive around violent, unpredictable individuals. Nepres could be described as emotionally stunted, in that he is incapable of deep feelings of any kind. He makes no attempt to hide this apathy, though some misinterpret it as his attempt to be 'cool'. Biography Hatched among the higher blood chastes on Alternia, Nepres grew up surrounded by volatile highbloods who were psychopaths at best, and genocidal maniacs at worst. As a result, he quickly learned how to stay on their good sides, and thereby survive when other Trolls were brutally culled. Because of his natural lack of emotion, it was very hard to Nepres to form relationships in any quadrant, and the only reason he tried was to avoid being culled during mating season. When he was first deported from Alternia, Nepres worked odd jobs on Yvonia, filling every role from waste disposal worker, to construction, to secretary roles. He was inspired to join the LoL(League of Legislaceration) by Gonsar Muleli, who he had known since grubhood. Once he made Neophyte, he climbed the ranks quickly, until he was made Lieutenant of the Yvonian LoL division. Sgrub Nepres was dragged into the Rogue Session along with all the other Legislacerators in his office when Hashda Flersh entered the game from her jail cell. Nepres had been called by Tahsth Versph to help him neutralize Flersh, who had been spotted deploying an alchemiter in her cell by Gamaya Tolkev. After Entrance, Flersh escaped, leaving Nepres and the others to answer to their commander, a disgraced subjugglator by the name of Diezia Urokas. Urokas held a caliginous interest in Tahsth. After he suggested that Nepres and the rest of the officers who had been present while Flersh escaped should be demoted, Urokas started handing out promotions to spite him. Nepres was promoted to commander, the same position held by Urokas. Nepres made the wise decision to ignore his promotion, and carried on with his duties as a lieutenant. Shortly after their entrance, Nepres overheard a prisoner trying to bribe another officer to free her. After Hefsak turned her down and left, Nepres swooped in and offered to free the prisoner in exchange for her hornring. She accepted the deal, but before Nepres could make good on it, he was attacked by a gaggle of underlings. Nepres defeated them quickly, using troll karate techniques after the imps stole his chainkind weapon using the magnetic properties they had gained from Kafkli Skafan's prototyping. After killing the imps, Nepres again tried to free the incarcerated loser. He was stopped by Muleli, however, who protested that Nepres was undoing all his hard work. The prisoner offered him her 'taste flapper' ring, and Muleli caved, allowing Nepres to free her. Trivia * The name 'Marsal' is derived from 'Marshall', a kind of lawman. Gallery 810303858dbb52967063fba220e09ed4.jpg|Nepres: Attack 7ffeea563364b6a654daf46aba28a914.jpg|Fuck everything. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Dameoftime Category:Roguestuck Category:Land dweller